When It Rains, It Pours: A Mort Rainey Love Story
by EbH
Summary: What happens when a beautiful stranger enters Mort Rainey's life? Will he be open to love?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I rolled down the car window. Tashmore Lake was beautiful in the summer. The trees, full and green, rustled in the slight breeze. The gravel crunched under the tires of my silver Toyota Highlander. I wasn't used to such peacefulness.

I'm Caidence Brielle Raine, the actress. The one who just won two Oscars and has three multi-million dollar films in the box office. After months of filming and doing all kinds of appearances, I decided it was time for a long deserved break. I love my job, it's just that I really needed some time off. I couldn't very well just disappear, so I agreed to do interviews and things like that, just not as often.

I pulled into the open parking space at Bowie's Store to pick up some groceries. After shifting the car into park, I slipped on huge sunglasses. I guess you could say I'm fairly noticeable and have distinctive features. My hair is jet black and I have blue eyes. I'm tan and slender. In an effort to conceal my identity from the Tashmore Lake citizens, I cut off my long hair. Now it's a shoulder length choppy bob. I got two more ear piercings and have toned down the glitzy clothes and makeup I normally wear.

I've got it all worked out, I grinned, as a middle aged pot bellied man opened Bowie's front door for me. All worked out. While browsing the aisles, I surveyed the townspeople from behind my dark shades. A woman clerk, a teenage boy, and three men. All the males were staring openly at me. Well, no big surprise. I wasn't interested in any of these guys. The teenager was in dire need of skin care, one man was fat and the other two balding.

It's not like I was looking for love. I've been dating Sidney Crosby for some time now. Okay, it has only been about a year, but it felt like I've known him forever. We made an adorable couple. He didn't exactly approve of my trip here. He wanted to come, but I refused. I knew he would slip and call me by my real name. Besides, he needed to stay in Pennsylvania to maintain our image.

The screen door slammed shut, and I heard a man apologize. I ducked around the end of the aisle to avoid the new customer. As soon as I thought he had disappeared into the aisle next to mine, I stepped up to the counter and set my purchases in front of the cashier.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. All I got in return was a stare and a silent nod. Okay then.

Suddenly I felt like someone was standing right behind me, far too close for comfort. Before I could turn around, he leaned over my shoulder and stuck his face in mine.

"Hello."

My mind went completely blank. Right in front of me was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Sidney, and that was saying a lot. This man had big, chocolate brown eyes framed by wayfarer style glasses and a very messy blond bedhead. Pieces of hair fell into his face as he tilted his head even more and grinned. I tried to make a sound, any sound, but I couldn't.

"Are you new here? I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

I tried my absolute hardest to form a sentence. "I…I'm here for the summer," I stated lamely. Oh God, why couldn't I think straight? Now, of all times…

"I'm Mort Rainey," he beamed. I felt like I could faint dead away.

"I'm Jada Morris," I said, trying out my pseudonym for the first time.

The cashier interrupted, "That'll be $23.52."

I dug out the money, picked up my provisions and turned around.

"Well, Ms. Morris…hopefully we'll meet again soon," Mort said, winking at me.

I felt lightheaded as I waved goodbye. I could feel his eyes on me s I walked to my car. Really, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with him and talk. I've never been so drawn to anyone before so strongly. Even Sidney had to ask me twice to go out with him at first, and even then I reluctantly agreed. But Mort...I could tell already that I'd fallen for him. Sad, I know. Three minutes, and I was sold.

Once at my cabin, I unloaded my suitcases and purchases. It was a cute little place, yet it didn't feel overly cozy. But then again, I haven't even been fond of the woodsy deal. It was small, but it was more than enough room for one person. I dropped my purse on the kitchen table and threw the Diet Coke and fruit into the fridge.

The house was located by a lake, off of a dirt road. It wasn't too far away from the town. I decided to take a quick walk around the property before I turned in for the night. I slipped on my flip flops and walked out the front. There was a dock and the lawn was filled with wild flowers. There was a path that led off into the distance. It was getting pretty dark fairly quick, so I turned around and headed for the cabin.

I was exhausted after a long plane ride and what felt like an even longer drive. My cell phone rang shrilly, breaking the silence. I pulled it out of my phone and glanced at the caller I.D. Sidney. Of course. I flipped it open.

"Hi, honey," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," he replied, "I just wanted to make sure that you got there alright and everything is going okay…"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I paused, then added, "It seems like this is the place to come. No one's recognized me yet, and the people are so welcoming."

"Really honey? That's great. And you're sure you don't want me to come out there with you?"

"No, no," I answered, trying to keep my cool. I didn't want him out here before because he'd blow my cover for sure…but now I didn't want him out here because of Mort. I was a terrible girlfriend, wasn't I?

"Okay, but Caidence, if you need me _at all_, call me, and I'll be out there in a matter of hours. I love you," Sidney told me.

"Love ya too, sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Night."

I clicked off the phone and retired to bed. I had to be one of the worst girlfriends ever. I mean, seriously. I have a gorgeous, sweet boyfriend who would do anything for me and I've already spent way too much time fantasing about a hot local I just met.

"Stop it," I told myself, "Nothing's going to happen with Mort. He was just being friendly. Get over yourself."

With my thoughts still lingering on the Mort, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days I stayed at my cabin and explored the area around it. On the fifth day of my isolation (or five days into my anti-social ways) I ventured out for more food. I dressed had had just turned on the ignition when I glanced in the rearview mirror. Mort was standing at the end of my driveway, clad in a tee shirt and tan slacks, his hair messy. My heart stopped. It didn't cross my mind that it was odd to see him here, seeing as how I never told him where I was living. I turned off the car and stepped out.

"Mr. Rainey!" I called, a huge grin taking over my face, "Hey!"

"Call me Mort, please," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards me.

"Then call me Jada."

"Alright…Jada," Mort said slowly. God, my fake name sounded so sexy when he said it.

"I was kinda wondering...if…you'd…I mean, you don't have to, obviously," Mort stammered, "But would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know it's short notice and all, but…"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Did Mort seriously just ask me out? On a date?

"Yeah, sure! What time?"

Hey, _Jada_ didn't have a boyfriend.

I sat on the red couch, watching the clock. 7:28. I was all dressed and ready for tonight with Mort. I didn't know where we were going for dinner, so I dressed kinda casual, but a little dressy. 7:29. He'd be here any second. I turned off my cell phone and set it on the coffee table. I did not want Sidney calling halfway through the night. I didn't want to lie to him, but there was no way I'd be able to answer truthfully if he asked what I was up to. A few knocks came from the screen door, and I jumped up quickly, smoothing my capris and shirt on the way to the door. Mort stood there, dressed in gray slacks and a striped polo, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Mort! You shouldn't have!"

"But I wanted to," He answered, grinning.

"They're beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, Jada."

Okay, now was not the time to stop breathing. Why does he have to be so darn good looking?

"Thank you, Mort," I said, blushing, "for the flowers and for making my day."

He just smiled his gorgeous, heart stopping smile. After putting the flowers into water, we left. Once in his Jeep, the conversation flowed. It was a relatively short drive to the restaurant, but it was more than enough time for me to fall even harder for Mort.

At the restaurant, the waiter stared constantly at me and spilled my drink and tripped over his own feet while serving me. Mort took notice of this and glared. While Mort was talking, I found myself dreaming once again how it'd feel to be in his arms, to put my head on his chest, to listen to his heartbeat...but the waiter interrupted my pleasant thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss, but if you don't mind me saying so…you're beautiful."

I half grinned, clearly taken aback. Honestly, he was telling me this in front of Mort? Dude. It was uncomfortable enough to have that conversation alone, but in front of others…especially other hot people…

"Oh, thanks," I told him.

Mort put his hand on top of mine, which was resting on the table, interlacing our fingers.

"I know, isn't she?" Mort said, addressing the twentysomethingyearold server.

The waiter's eyes widened as he stuttered, "Sir, I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't r-realize you two were…"

"Well, it's kinda our first date. I'd appreciate it if you could take your eyes off of her," Mort said lightly.

"Yes, sir. But you realize I'm not the only one here that's taken by her?" The waiter motioned to four other dinner customers. He was right. The other men were sneaking peeks and stealing glances.

"Yeah," Mort answered, "I know. Check, please."

"Mort," I said, standing at the car door, "I'm sorry about that, I—"

"Jada, everyone can see that you're gorgeous. Don't apologize," He smiled, his face inches away from my own.

"Well…you're not bad to look at either," I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Really?" Mort whispered, sotto voce, his eyes sparkling. I caught his scent and was thoroughly enjoying the closeness. I nodded.

"Well, that's quite the compliment, Jada."He opened the car door for me and soon was driving back to my cabin.

I didn't want this night to end just yet. I wanted to kiss him. Badly. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and never let me go. I wanted Mort more than I ever wanted Sidney. Mort turned on the radio and turned to the right, away from my house.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Hang on, Jada, it's a surprise!" He turned onto another gravel road and drove for another ten minutes.

"Here," He said playfully, "we are." Mort jumped out and got to my door before I even had the chance to get unbuckled.

"Madame," He teased, offering his hand all dry and English slow. I took the hint.

"Sir."

He's made physical contact with me twice tonight! Score for me!

Mort led me over to an astonishing pond. The land was incredibly green and daisies of all colors were scattered throughout the field.

"I thought that you might like this," he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled, nodded, and dragged him over to the edge of the water, plopping down in the cold grass.

Nothing could be better. I was here with Mort. The daylight was fading. leaving the sky a dark romantic blue tinged with purple and pink, with some stars winking at us. The crickets began their chirping and Mort wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled against his chest. I inhaled deeply and tried to memorize the way he smelled. I could get high off of him.

He rested his chin on the top of my head. It felt so good to be so close to him. it felt so…right. We didn't say anything for a while. Mort shifted and bent to look me in the eyes. His face was closer than it had ever been before. I could feel his breath.

Closer.

I leaned in, and his lips met mine, sugary. After one kiss, he pulled away and smiled. Then he leaned back in and kissed me again. He tasted amazing and was such a better kisser than Sidney.

Mort deepened the kiss, pressing harder and harder on my lips. He put one hand on my waist and soon mine found his hair and the nape of his neck. He pushed me down on the grass, amid the flowers, his lips never leaving mine. Now he was laying partly on top of me, pinning me down to the ground, his hands on my face. He began to soften the kisses, barely brushing his lips against mine.

Even though I knew it was wrong to let this happen, let alone keep kissing him, I hungrily pressed up against him for more and pulled him as close as I possibly could. I could hardly stand it, how good this felt. Eventually I pulled away for air and Mort lay down next to me, allowing me to snuggle in the crook of his arm. He pulled me close and with his free hand brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"You know," he whispered seductively in my ear, "you're something else."


	3. Chapter 3

"Caidence, could we get you do an interview on the Jay Leno show? I've got the producer on the line…" Amber, my agent, asked.

"What time?"

"You'll do it? Awesome! This will be really good publicity for you! And it'll be such a pleasant break from wherever you are, that lake place," she said. Obviously, she didn't agree with my retreat. "And we'll have to choose your outfit, and how do you want your hair? I think that since you've cut it, we should do it wa—"

"Amber," I said, cutting her off. She could be quite the talker. "I am not wearing my short hair. I'll need a wig, one that looks just like how I used to have my hair, okay? And what time is the flight out?"

"All right, consider it done. And 4:30 this afternoon."

Damn. I was supposed hang out with Mort tonight. It was our eighth date, already. I suppose that this talk show was more important. I guess.

"All right. I'll meet you at LAX, then," I said and hung up.

I was somewhat peeved. I had, after all, only been here for a little over two weeks. It wasn't like I needed to jump on the whole appearances thing just yet. I highly doubted that anyone even noticed I had been missing from "US Weekly" or "Star" for the past few issues. I sighed. There was no way I was going to tell Mort who I really was. No. I'd tell him I had a job interview. It was essentially, an interview. And I wouldn't be doing this interview if not for my job. Right?

I'd also have to tell Mort a different city than the one I was actually going to. It'd just be too big of a coincidence if he saw Caindence in Los Angeles, and then remembered that Jada was L.A. bound as well. Even though it was highly unlikely…possible, but not probable, I just couldn't risk it. I'd already gotten a few townspeople who have commented on my similarity to Caidence. I brushed them off, acting pleased at the comparison, but inside I was worried sick that someone might blow my cover.

I picked up the phone to break the news to Mort. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Jada, sweetie! How are you? I'm excited for tonight; I can't wait to show you this movie. I can't believe you've never seen it, I know you'll really like it and—"

"Mort. That's the thing. I can't make it tonight."

"What?" He sounded disappointed. I hated doing this to him, but there really wasn't an alternative. I decided to turn on the waterworks.

"I have to fly out to Denver. My b-brother was in a car crash," I sniffled. I'd always been good at faking this.

"Oh, God. Okay, Jada, let me drive you to the airport," Mort said urgently, sounding concerned. "I'll be right over."

"No!" I spoke a little too quickly. "No…it's just…I need to be alone now. I don't want to see anyone yet."

"Honey, please. You sound like you're crying your eyes out. You can't possibly drive—" Mort tried to reason softly with me.

"No. Thank you, but no."

"Promise me you'll call me when you get there."

"Fine," I answered, "Bye, sweetie."

"Okay. See you later, honey."

See the tangled web of lies I weave?

"Thank God, you're here!" Amber exclaimed. "We've got permission to use the employee exit—" She dodged a paparazzi, and continued, "and there's a limo waiting outside. Come on!"

I followed suit, adjusting my huge sunglasses and pulling my baseball hat down over my face. I had picked up a fake hair piece before I left to add to my bun so it'd look like I hadn't cut my hair. I hurried after her, amid the screams of "we love you!" and "marry me!" Body guards were shielding me from eager "reporters" who were shouting out questions.

"How're things with Sid the kid?"

The guard closest to me put his hand on my shoulder and the other on the paparazzi, pushing him away. In my head, I answered. I do not love Sid. I have fallen out of love with him, and I don't know if I even was _in_ love with him in the first place. How's that?

We reached the limo in record time. Amber pulled open the door and I flung myself inside, away from all the flashing lights, while pulling out my phone to call Mort. I had just flipped it open and dialed in the area code and the first two digits of Mort's number when a hand closed over my wrist.

"Hi, sweetie."

I froze, then looked up.

"Hey, Sidney." Notice the lack of an affectionate term here.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, a familiar smile tugging at his lips.

"I…did," I answered, trying to act like it was true.

He leaned over and nuzzled my neck, pulling me closer to him. I stiffened. If it had been Mort, I would have thrown all caution into the wind. But this…_this_ didn't feel right. The limo started to move. I couldn't let Sidney know that anything had changed. I made myself to snuggle next to him and lay my head on his shoulder as we drove.

"Caidence," he whispered, "you've no idea how much I've missed you."

I murmured a response. Believe me, buddy, I didn't miss you. Was that awful?

"And I've been thinking…why don't you just come home to Pittsburg for a couple of days? It'll just be you and me and no interruptions…"

Well. I didn't want to. But I couldn't seem to find a plausible excuse, so I nodded. Sidney kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my shoulder. The limo pulled up at the door of the studio exactly 23 minutes later. I know, because it was the longest 23 minutes of my life. I sat there, holding hands with Sidney, watching the clock on my phone tick away the minutes, wanting desperately to rip my hand out of his grip and call Mort.

Sidney led the way into the building, refusing to let me go. Amber caught up with us.

"Okay, now, I kinda arranged for a surprise thing. I think you'll really like it, they really, really, really, really wanted this and it'll draw in all kinds of viewers and—"

"Amber," I said exasperated. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you and Sidney are going to be interviewed together!"

Great.

Once in the dressing room, I was finally able to call Mort.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding kinda sleepy and totally adorable. I envisioned him with his bedhead.

"It's Jada. Sorry I didn't call sooner, but things have been crazy."

"Jada! Did you get there all right? How's your brother? I've been waiting by the phone for hours; I thought something must have happened to you and I—"

"Mort, sweetie. It's going to be a couple more days. Closer to a week. He's doing better, but still. I should be here."

"Oh. Sure. That's…I'll miss you."

"I've got to go now, I miss you too," I said as the makeup artist began to dab concealer around my eyes. "Bye."

Just as I hung up, Amber bounded around the corner.

"Okay," she said, a little breathless from running, "I've got three outfit choices. A gold sequined dress, a black pant suit and a black and grey jumper." She held them out.

"I don't like the suit."

"Good, neither did I," She said cheerfully as she tossed it on a chair. I studied the other two options, and chose the gold dress. Amber produced a pair of chunky gold high heels, and, of course, the wig I requested. I didn't want anyone in Tashmore Lake to recognize me with my short hair. And since Jada had short hair, but Caidence had long, they couldn't possibly be the same person, because hair did not just grow that long that fast.

A moment later the makeup artist stepped back and grinned. "Ta-da!" he said, handing me a mirror. I held it up and was surprised at how much makeup he'd caked on. I look good, I admit, but I hadn't been this made up for a while now. I did adore the smoky cat eye he had painted on. Amber handed me my dress and they both left the room. I slipped off my jean capris and my green v-neck. The dress fit perfectly; it was tight in all the right places. I'd have to bring this back home to wear out with Mort. Or in. You know. Either was fine with me.

"Hurry up!" Amber shouted through the door.

"Fine, fine," I called back, stepping into the heels, which added an extra four inches to my height.

She ushered me to the side of the stage where Sidney stood waiting.

"Hey, baby. Lookin' good," he said, taking my hand and planting a kiss on my lips. I forced a smile. I examined the stage …a fake window with fake city lights, rows upon rows of spotlights all aimed at the desk and set of chairs…and an audience of a thousand people, watching from behind the wall of blinding light.

"And now the lovely Miss Caidence Raine!" Leno announced, and then added as an afterthought, "And Sid the kid. Hollywood's hottest couple!"

And with that, Sid and I strode onstage, a smile plastered onto each of our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

The second I stepped off of the plane, I was greeted by flashing lights, courtesy of the Leno interview the night before. I was incredibly annoyed, and hid my small frame behind Sidney's built one. He led the way down to our Range Rover.

"I'm so happy you're back here for a few days," Sidney said, looking over at me and grinning as he pulled into the long driveway a good hour later.

I nodded. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I wasn't happy being back. We entered the mansion, and Sidney flipped on the lights and turned and smiled at me. There was a look in his eye. He came over to me and put his hand on my neck.

"Why don't you," he said, "try on that dress you wore last night?" He tried to hand me the garment bag.

"Sidney. I've already worn it, and I'm not in the mood." I knew what he was getting at. And I am only going to wear that dress for Mort. No one else But I wasn't going to tell Sidney that.

"Well, then. I guess—" Sidney kissed my jaw, "maybe—" he kissed my neck, "I'll—" and then he stopped talking and pitched me back on the couch. He was very heavy to me. All muscle. I was very aware of every movement he made. It was too much. I didn't want this.

"Wait—" I said, trying to turn my head away from him. "No."

He stopped and looked at me. "Honey, you know how much I love you. Don't you think it's time we…you know…?" He left the question hanging.

"Sidney," I said, searching for the right words. Or, at this point, any words at all. "I'm not doing that until my wedding night. I thought I made myself clear."

Sidney shifted off of me, sighed, and stood up. He looked at me sadly and nodded. I readjusted myself on the couch. Hell, I was tired. Just as I was getting comfortable, I realized Sidney was still standing there, staring.

"What?" I said, annoyed. Sidney grinned and picked me up like a bride.

"I'll take you to our room," he said.

"Um…thanks," I answered, a little unsure of this. I guess I trust him, it's just he could totally overpower me and we both knew it. And he was used to getting what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck for stability, not because I really wanted to. He climbed up the stairs and nudged open the door to the master bedroom with his Nike clad foot.

He set me down gently on his side of the covers, and pulled down my side of the bed. I climbed out and changed into a big tee-shirt of Sidney's I found in the chest of drawers, then scooted over to my side of the bed. I pulled the comforter up to my chin and turned on my side, away from him. I felt the queen size bed sink under Sidney's added weight. A moment later I felt an arm wrap around me and he slipped his fingers into mine. Ugh. Well, this was going to have to be the way it was for tonight.

The next morning I awoke to an empty room. There was a note on Sidney's pillow. I skimmed it. Hmm. He'd be gone for an hour. Well, first things first, I thought, as I rolled out of the fluffy bed. Immediately I went over and grabbed my cell. Three missed calls. All Mort. Aw, that was so sweet! I couldn't help but smile. Just as I was about to dial, the phone began to vibrate in my hand. It was Mort.

"Hello, honey," I answered cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you all right? Because I couldn't get a hold of you for the longest time and I was just checking to make sure you were okay…and nothing had happened to you."

"What? No, I'm fine. Actually, I'll be home tomorrow." Screw it. I wasn't staying here anymore. Sidney was seriously cutting into my vacation time.

"That's great! And Jada, I was wondering, I hate to ask over the phone, but would you accompany me to a book award ceremony?" Mort asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Sure!" I answered, not even thinking about the possible consequences such as, say, someone could recognize me. As Mort filled me in on the little details, all I was thinking was that this would be the perfect opportunity to wear my new gold dress. Or if that was too glitzy, then I had an awesome black slinky dress I looked pretty good in. But I didn't voice any of this, since I kinda wanted this to be a surprise.

I felt a hand land unexpectedly on my waist. Sidney. I thought he was supposed to be gone still!

"Um, hey, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later!" I said quickly and snapped the phone shut. Turning to Sidney, I said, "Dude. You're not supposed to be back yet."

He wasn't looking at me, but at my phone. I'd have to be sure to erase every text message, call, and voice mail later.

"Who was that?" He questioned, his voice laced with a trace of suspicion that he failed to mask.

"My mom." Family seemed to have become my safety net.

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, what do you say to a spa day? And then a dinner date in the backyard?"

"Okay!" I said, reaching for my keys. I loved spa days. Sidney stopped me and placed the keys to his Dodge Viper in my hand.

"Whoa," I said, amazed. "You're going to let me drive this?"

"Yep, now get out of here, you." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

About seven hours later I sat in my bedroom, all soft and tan with perfectly manicured nails, trying to figure out what I should wear. I had ten minutes. I ruled out the black dress. I was saving that one for Mort. And not the gold. Maybe…a short cocktail dress? And which shoes? So many choices. Five minutes.

I went and slipped on a red dress that hit above the knee. It had taffeta around the chest and a sweetheart neckline. I paired it with matching red satin ballet flats. I tried to mentally prepare myself for tonight. Sidney had always been the hopeless romantic; I was not. I left the bedroom and made my way downstairs.

The lights were off, but it was still light enough that I could see without tripping. There was a piece of paper on the kitchen island which read "meet me outside." Why did he have to do this? I mean, really. I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks.

Out through the double glass French doors were a thousand lights. White Christmas lights, all over, outlining the trees, the pathway. A couple hundred candles flickered in the near nonexistent breeze. And there was Sidney, standing near a glowing flower bed, smiling, yet he was wearing an expression that I couldn't quite read.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, speaking softly.

I smiled. "Is this what you did all day? It's…picturesque."

Even in the dim light, I could see him blush and scuff the tip of his shoe against the cobblestone that surrounded the pool. Sidney took my hand and led me over to our gazebo. It was brilliantly lit up. I followed him up the stairs and took a seat beside him, watching the fountain. We stayed silent for several minutes enjoying each other's company. Or rather, he was enjoying mine, and I was dreaming about—big surprise—Mort.

"Caidence," Sidney said quickly, startling me, sounding really tense. I noticed he was fumbling with something in his coat pocket. "I've been thinking. I love you. I love you more than anyone else. And…I…"

He got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box, revealing a dazzling marquee diamond, at least three carats, set on a band with smaller diamonds.

"Caidence, will you marry me?"

No, no, no. Oh, God, no. NO!

But that's not what I said.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The ring weighed down my hand, and even though I was warm, the ring was still cool. Just as the plane bounced up to the airport, I took it off and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. Mort was waiting for me at the terminal, looking absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing his gray slacks, blue button down, and a red jacket since it was freezing in the airport. He easily stood out from the crowd.

"Jada!" He yelled the second he saw me, then the next thing I knew, he had pulled me up to him, and I was breathing in his scent. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. Mort leaned down and some of his sexy, messy blond hair brushed my cheek. This felt so good. I smiled to myself, totally forgetting what I had agreed to less than twenty-four hours earlier.

"Do you think this suit, or this one?" We were back at Mort's place, trying to decide on what he should wear for his book event. It was down to a black pinstriped suit and a dark grey one. He tried on both of the jackets for me again.

"What are you wearing, sweetie?" he asked.

"It's a black dress…" I answered, "So maybe go with the black one…" I pointed to the clothes in Mort's left hand. He grinned and tossed the other option onto his rumpled bed.

"And when do I get to see this dress?"

"The night of. Gosh, Mort, did you really think I was going to give you a preview?" I teased. "Besides, it's only two nights away. You don't have long to wait."

"Yeah, well…do you want to go for a swim in the lake?" He asked eagerly. I kinda wanted to see him in just his swim trunks. I'm bad, I know. There's no stopping me.

"Sure!"

Our reactions when we first saw each other out at Mort's dock was identical and incredibly comical, to say the least. In other words, we both did jaw drops and his eyes went round…and I'm sure mine did too.

He had on a simple swimsuit; I didn't even look at the design or the color because his body was phenomenal. Really truly gorgeous. Mort had a deep tan, and was slim, but still muscular. Although he didn't have a six pack, he still had a little ab definition. Just…oh my…

"I…um…like your swimsuit," Mort said, trying to find the right words.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I was wearing a pink and white stripe terry cloth two piece with yellow ties. I liked it a lot, but now I liked it even more, cause Mort had kinda complimented it. I walked over to the dock and sat down, lwtting my toes touch the water. He came over and sat down next to me.

Okay, I thought, just act normal. This super hot man isn't worth getting flustered over.

Mort put his hand on my upper thigh.

Okay, too late for that.

I looked over at him and gave him a faint smile. He leaned over and kissed me. This was amazing. When we finally broke apart, I noticed Mort had shifted, and looking like he was trying to hide something. Um, what was he doing? Then I looked down and saw. Oh jeez…awkward!

Mort caught my eye. "Look, Jada, it's—"

"It's fine. Actually..." I stopped, not really knowing what to say. One part of me was going, oh, what the hell. But the other side fought to reason. I was about to say something when Mort spoke.

"Sweetie. I just want you to know that I'll wait. Until you want to. Or if you don't, then that's okay too. I'd like to—" He brushed his fingers across my face "but I don't want to pressure you into anything. Okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But…you're not pressuring me. I want to do this."

I wanted him, so really, screw morals. Anything for Mort. No one would find out. And I am sure I am in love with him.

"You sure?" He smiled and ran his hand over my shoulder. I responded by kissing him. Yes, I was sure. Mort countered by untying my top. The one Sidney had gotten me on our last cruise.

Mort and I…didn't exactly make it to the bed…only to the couch. But he was unparalleled. Not that I had anything to compare him to, but I was still sure. I lay in front of him, with him behind, spooning me. He had his hand on my stomach, rubbing his thumb gently in circles. I could stay like this forever.

I sat on the edge of the hotel bed in Pittsburg, watching Mort hang up his suit. We were here for the book award. I didn't know too much about it, but from the little that I had been able to gather, it was prestigious. Even though I was in the same city as Sidney, I wasn't overly worried about him seeing me here because Sidney Crosby and books just do not go together.

"So," Mort said, turning to me. I felt my heart start to beat faster, the way it always did whenever he looked my way. He came over to me, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

I scooted back on the bed, where he first straddled me, then eased me back, so I was laying down. My fingers fumbled as I attempted to unbutton his shirt and he pants while he smoothly removed my skirt and tee shirt between kisses. I was just in my underwear while he was still fully clothed. Mort grinned and paused for me to take off his shirt.

He ran his hand over my shoulder and placed it on my waist. I was very aware of the pressure Mort was exerting on me. I was pinned down to the mattress. I could only smell Mort's scent. I felt his multi-colored hair fall across my face. Next thing I knew, Mort had slipped his hand under the cloth of my panties. It took me a second to realize he wasn't wearing anything. He was beautiful.

I lifted my hips so the underwear would come off easier. Mort was barely touching me, just barely brushing against my skin. I needed him. Needed him closer, needed to be enveloped by him and his warmth. I leaned up to him and pulled him down on top of me. Mort put his knee between my thigh, kissing me all over, while I raked my fingers through his hair.

I needed him as close as he could possibly get.

"Jada, sweetie," Mort whispered into my ear, his voice raspy, "we've got to leave in 15 minutes."

Ugh. Why couldn't it be 3 hours? Or tomorrow? Or never?

I snuggled into his chest. "Don't wanna."

But I rolled off the bed anyway, not even bothering to grab anything to cover myself up with. I glanced back at Mort who was eyeing me. Believe me, I didn't want to go to any dumb ceremony. I wanted to stay right here. I gave him a romantic kiss, and went to the closet, grabbing my dress.

Once in the adjoining room, I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. My makeup was fine; I didn't need to redo that, but my black hair was messy and bore all the signs of "just been fucked". I laughed. Then something caught my eye. Down by my hip and inner thigh.

A heart. Inside, written in black sharpie was "Mort & Jada".

Mort must have done that while I was asleep. How adorable! I decided to leave it. I liked it. It showed that I was his, even though we were the only two who would ever see it.

I pulled the floor length dress over my head and stepped out to find Mort adjusting his jacket. He stopped and his eyes went soft. He smiled. I loved his smile.

"Jada…just…wow…"

I kissed him again. His hand went knowingly to the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat next to Mort in a hotel ballroom, ridiculously done up in what the event planner thought were party decorations. There were books everywhere, which meant I had been flipping through various novels throughout the night. I had always loved to read, but I didn't care to meet the authors. Mort was caught up in a discussion with a fellow quirky writer. I scanned the pages of a mystery, barely listening to the conversation. When was this ever going to end?

My phone vibrated in my purse. It'd be Sidney, I knew, because it's only ever Sidney. I didn't want to be rude, so I retrieved it and set it to silent and I opened the text. He had written, "i miss u baby. Come home" I smiled slightly. I did adore Mort, but Sidney had established himself as a constant in my life.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down as a middle aged man strode to the stage. Mort finally quit talking and turned his attention to the man in the spotlight. We sat through what felt like a half an hour of talking and introductory notes. For some reason, I had figured that this would be a quicker event—writers liked to write, not talk. Apparently that was not the case. When you put them all together in a huge room, the talking never ceased.

After rambling incessantly, the man finally began presenting awards. It seemed like forever before they got to Mort's category—novellas. I reached over and squeezed Mort's hand as they read the contenders for the distinction. He gave me a nervous smile.

"And the winner of the novella category is…none other than….Mort Rainey!"

Mort broke into a huge grin as he heard his name called. The entire room clapped as he walked up to the stage. I studied him carefully, his clothes, hair, walk, his smile, trying to determine what it was about him that made me go weak at the knees. Just as the applause died down, Mort began a very short acceptance speech. He was not very good at public speaking, but I suppose that was only to be expected. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my phone light up again in my purse.

It was several hours before we were finally able to leave. I had just about had enough social interaction to last me for this entire year, but as it was Mort's special night, I didn't mention how badly I wanted to go home.

We were standing in the atrium of the hotel—it was nearly midnight, and still talking to a few writers that had also won awards tonight.

"So, tell me," The older of the two men said, "how is it that one can spend his entire life upstate New York and never, not once, decide-"

He was cut off by a loud crack. I felt a searing pain in my right side, and in an instant I realized I had been shot. I collapsed against the wall, pulling Mort nearer to me in the process.

"Oh," I panted, "Oh my God. This hurts!"

Mort leaned down to my level and tried to assess how badly I had been injured. I began whimpering, which made it even harder to breathe. In the background, I vaguely heard someone calling for an ambulance.

"Jada, baby, you're going to be okay, okay? Just stay with me," Mort urged as I became dizzier by the second. I looked briefly down and saw a pool of blood on the tile. I leaned my head back against the wall. He pressed harder on my wound, attempting to staunch the bleeding.

At this point, the pain had faded to an extent, and I was passing in and out of consciousness. Sound was fading in and out, as was my vision. I barely made out sirens as they approached. All I saw was Mort, even thought I knew that a crowd had gathered around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"EMTs! Coming through!"

Mort stepped aside quickly to let them take over. I glanced up and saw him, hands completely soaked in blood, with a terrified expression on his face. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke in the hospital room several hours later. The clock upon the wall showed 5:38 am. Had I really been out for 5 hours?

"Oh God, Caidence, you're awake! I've—I—I'm so glad you're okay! I got her as soon as I could." Sidney did not look good. He looked like hell, to be honest. White as a ghost, clothes rumpled and hair that looked like he had been running his fingers through it all night. Well, maybe the fucked up hair was kinda hot. But the bags under his eyes were not.

I reached out for his hand carefully so I didn't tug on the IV in the back of my hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here" I said quietly, feeling too drained to make any other gesture to show my appreciation. I was glad to have Sidney here; oddly enough, I felt as though I needed him more than I did Mort currently.

Sid grasped my hand and lowered his forehead to our entwined hands. I shifted my weight to my left side. "What happened…? I know I was shot, but…"

"Well, dear, you're up! Barely missed your lung, thank God. Pretty nasty shot, though. The police are investigating right now. You just focus on getting better," chirped a motherly nurse with a slight southern accent.

"Oh…" I mumbled, glancing at Sidney. He remained still as a statue, eyes on the ground, holding onto my hand like his life depended on it.

"Now, first things first, I'm going to need to lift up your gown so I can check your bandages for bleeding. And you're due for a new IV. You know, you're so lucky, the doctor said that had it hit one inch—just an inch!—to the right, you'd have a collapsed lung. Doctor Bartlett, what an amazing doctor. Stitched you right up! He'll be in shortly, for now you've got me."

She rambled on about how she was so excited to meet us, Sidney and I, quickly adding in that she rather it had been a different way, but she was still excited none the less. I nodded, and closed my eyes as I waited for her to prepare the medicine.

"Oops, seems I'm out of that, I'll be right back dearies."

I heard her leave the room in a brisk walk, her sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor. I looked back to Sidney. He was staring at me in an odd manner.

"What are you doing in Pittsburgh? You were supposed to stay in New York," he said very quietly.

Ah. That.

I decided to be straight about it—at least, partly. "One of my friends I met had a book event. I went with them. That's all."

"Why didn't you call? Tell me you were here?"

"I was going to, tomorrow. Today, actually, I guess. I'm sorry, honey. I—" I began, but he cut me off.

"Who's Mort?"

"My friend."

Sidney gripped my hand tighter. "He's been downstairs for the past five hours, demanding to see you. He's an attractive guy, seems like you know him quite well." He failed to hide his jealousy.

"No. I don't. Don't let him come up."

Sid paused. "If you didn't know him well, why would you go with him to another state?"

I wasn't in the mood for this. I had just been shot, didn't that warrant a little peace and quiet? "Look, it was an excuse to come here to see you. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry, okay?"

As soon as I said that, he eased up. I was surprised he believed that lie, but whatever. He stood up and leaned over the bed to kiss me softly on the lips. It wasn't the spark that I felt with Mort, but right now I needed comfortable, and if anyone symbolized comfort to me, it was Sid.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He supported his weight with one arm and stroked my face with the other. Maybe I really did love him, I thought.

"Alright, hate to break up the happy couple, but I need to check the bandages," the nurse said in a cheerful tone, stepping back into the room.

Sid straightened up to let the nurse lift up my hospital gown.

"Alright, this is looking good. Still bleeding slightly, but nothing out of the normal! You'll be just fine."

I nodded and glanced at Sidney. He was staring at my hip/inner thigh area with a shocked look on his face.

"Mort and Jada, Caidence? Anything you would care to explain…?" His eyes turned ice cold as he glared at me.

The heart Mort had drawn—I hadn't washed it off.

Fucking hell.


End file.
